Achilles Heel
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Eren Yeager is an accomplished athlete he's played football most of this life he also does running and mixed martial arts. He has many friends. There's only one thing wrong with him his Achilles Heel talking to girls. He can talk to his teachers just fine and his mum of course and his friends mums plus his one female friend Sasha but he's known her so long it's like she's a guy alt
1. Awkwardness

**Achilles Heel Part 1 Awkwardness**

 **Summary**

 **Eren Yeager is an accomplished athlete he's played football most of this life he also does running and mixed martial arts. He has many friends. There's only one thing wrong with him his Achilles Heel talking to girls.**

He can talk to his teachers just fine and his mom of course and his friend's moms plus his one female friend Sasha but he's known her so long it's like she's a guy although she isn't, If a girl spoke to him at high school or college he'd literally fall apart.

Eren Yeager is an accomplished athlete he's played football most of this life he also does running and mixed martial arts. He has many friends. There's only one thing wrong with him his Achilles Heel talking to girls.

He can talk to his teachers just fine and his mom of course and his friend's moms plus his one female friend Sasha but he's known her so long it's like she's a guy although she isn't, If a girl spoke to him at high school or college he'd literally fall apart.

There have been several girls he's thought were nice but never dared to talk to them. Then there's Mikasa Ackerman she's also an athlete and like Eren has many friends she doesn't have Eren's problem she can talk to whomever she wants.

She has known Eren since high school she's also had a crush on him but has never had the chance to talk to him, There now in college. Mikasa also works in a music store with her college roommate and Best Friend Annie.

After a hard day at college, Eren and Jean who are best buds and roommates are walking through town when they see a music store Eren loves listening to music when he's working out and just to listen to it. Eren stops and enters the store.

Jean isn't into music as much as Eren but as there both roommates he might as well find out what Eren's going to buy next. He follows Eren into the store it's lucky he did enter the store he knows about Eren's little problem and he'll need help as the only staff today seem to be two hot girls. Eren goes straight to the heavy metal section.

Jean looks around double checking for male staff Eren's not in luck today Jean smiles. The last time Eren tried to buy something from women he fell apart they both love the TV series the Big Bang Theory and Eren is so like Raj well except drinking doesn't work for Eren either.

Eren finds the album he's looking for he already has two Rammstein albums. Jean walks up to Eren "Dude we've got a problem."

Eren sighs "What's the problem." Eren looks at Jean who points to the counter and Eren follows his finger and groans he looks around no luck on male staff this is a nightmare.

He goes back to the albums picks up the Rammstein Album he needs he checks the price and pulls out £10 and passes the money and the album to Jean "Buy it for me."

Jean smirks "Do it yourself."

Eren glares at him "You know I can't come on."

Jean smirks "Damn Eren when are you going to grow out of this."

Eren sighs "Just do it I'll be outside."

Jean smiles then walks to the counter and smile's he's served by the Japanese girl she seems familiar to him but he can't place her he puts down the album and the money on the counter. Mikasa scans the album "Wasn't your cute friend the one looking at the albums."

Jean laughs "You think he's cute."

She nods "Hell Yea."

The blond girl nods "It's true so why are you here instead of him."

Jean laughs "Eren's Achilles Heel has kicked in."

Mikasa smiles "And what is that." Jean smirks "Talking to girls he just can't do it he just falls apart."

Annie laughs "He's like Raj from The Big Bang Theory."

Mikasa looks at Annie "What."

Annie smiles "You know the Indian guy who can't talk to women unless he's drunk."

Mikasa nods "Oh yea him."

Jean smirks "Drinking doesn't work on Eren."

Mikasa smiles "That's a shame he's cute well here you go do you want a bag."

Jean smiles "It's for Eren, not me so yea best to get a bag."

Jean takes the bag and leaves.

Annie turns to Mikasa "Damn girl, the one guy you have a crush on and he can't talk to girls your screwed."

Mikasa sighs "Shut Up."

Jean passes the bag to Eren along with the change he smiles "Hey Eren both the girls in there thinks you're cute I think they go to our college well I think so they seem familiar somehow."

Eren places the bag inside his rucksack then he looks in the window the Japanese girl waves at him and he gulps and quickly turns around "Let's go."

Jean sighs "I can't be with you forever man."

Eren sighs "Give it a rest will you let's get home looks like it's going to rain that's all I need."

Mikasa watches them go she looks at Annie who's serving a customer she looks back outside. She won't give up that easily she will talk to him he's so cute and drop dead gorgeous she has to figure out a way of getting him alone.

She's wanted to talk to him for years but now she knows about his little problem she'll have to think of something she's a smart girl she can think of something.

She could probably date whomever she wants but she likes Eren the one guy who just can't talk to girls she has to find a way before someone else makes their move.

The next day Eren's in college he's in a little posse of him, Jean, Marco, Reiner, Bertoldt, Tommy, Connie and Sasha. Jean's telling them all about his near meltdown last night Eren just groans. Sasha laughs "Why can you talk to me but nobody else."

He sighs "I don't know."

Connie smiles "I know the two girls Jean's talking about and they do come here the Japanese girl's called Mikasa Ackerman which must mean the blond will be Annie Leonhart she's Russian or so I've heard."

Jean smirks "I knew they were familiar they both said Eren was cute but I think Mikasa might like you more I think going by her body language."

Eren groans "Shut up Jean."

Reiner smiles "Could make for a great conversation she says Hey and he just stares at her and melts."

Eren sighs "Fuck off Reiner it's not my fault they were both pretty I know that but It's hopeless what can I do."

Jean smiles "You could always just write messages to each other tell her you're mute."

Connie laughs "One problem with that you told them he just can't talk to girls."

Eren sighs "You lot are a real help you know that."

Marco smiles "Look there she is with that other one Annie."

Eren looks over and groans he thinks to himself please don't notice me and come over.

Across the field, Mikasa and Annie sit on a hill Annie sighs "Damn those first two lectures were so boring."

Mikasa looks at her "What."

Annie smirks "What you thinking about."

Mikasa sighs "Oh nothing."

Annie smiles "You're thinking about him."

Mikasa sighs "Yes, I'm thinking about him I've had a crush on him for a while now but I've never spoken to him and now this."

Annie smiles "Just forget about him."

Mikasa smiles "Oh no I'll think of something."

Annie smiles then she sees him "Look who's over there."

Mikasa looks at her "Where."

Annie points and Mikasa follows her directions and she sees him, it seems his friends are making fun of him she sighs it's not his fault. She sighs "I'll figure something out."

Reiner notices that Mikasa's looking there way so he nudges Eren "She's looking our way don't look."

Of course, he looks around at that moment she's not looking she's talking to her friend Annie. Then he sees them both walking towards his group he's screwed if they start talking he sighs "I've got to go I'll catch you guys later." Before they can reply he walks away he doesn't run just walks very fast.

Mikasa sees Eren break off from the group and she smiles and breaks off from Annie and walks after him well to start with after a few seconds she starts to jog up to him. Lucky for her Eren takes a wrong turn and she's cornered him.

She stops behind him "Hi."

He looks at her and she's gorgeous he doesn't know what to do or say not that he can really talk to her he gulps "E-Erm Hi."

She smiles "So you're not Raj then." He raises his eyebrow and she smiles "You know Raj from the Big Bang Theory."

He smirks "Oh."

She smiles "Did you enjoy the album."

He nods "Yea."

She smiles "Good now pass me your hand."

He looks at her "Why."

She reaches out and touches his hand its smooth she rubs her thumb across his hand her skin is soft also it feels kind of nice she then turns his hand over and with her other hand she pulls out a pen and writes on his hand she then smiles "Call me tonight OK."

He looks at his hand he sees a Skype username he nods he can at least type messages to her that's easy enough.

She smiles "I look forward to your call your very cute Eren" She leans forward and plants a quick kiss on his lips then she smiles "That was nice Cya." She then turns around and walks to the door he passed and goes inside.

He doesn't know what to do he can't believe she just kissed him he looks down and groans "Fuck" He's got a boner.

He takes off his rucksack and lowers it over his privates this is all he needs he grabs the door and enters luckily there's a toilet so he quickly rushes across the corridor and into the toilet.

Annie and Mikasa are back together they see Eren enter through the door and rush straight to the toilet. Annie smiles "I think you gave him a boner didn't you see him covering his privates with his bag."

Mikasa smiles "Something to remember me by then he can talk he's just very nervous."


	2. Skype Chat

**Achilles Heel Part 2 Skype Chat**

Eren stays in the toilet for a while he's pretty embarrassed about what happened he finally leaves and goes to class he hopes she's not there after what just happened it would be insane does she like him or something.

When he enters the room he looks around she's not there but her blond friend is she's not bad looking either but he prefers the Japanese girl she's just more attractive in his opinion.

She lock's eyes with him for a second and she smiles at him he just closes his eyes and sits in the back of the class. He looks at his hand and thinks to himself she wants to Skype with him he can at least do that.

He then remembers the kiss she gave him it felt nice not that he has anything to compare it to his mom's kisses don't count as her kisses were on the cheeks or forehead kissing him on the lips that would just be weird.

He can taste the lip balm that Mikasa was using it tasted like strawberries he licks his lips he can still taste it. He smiles although he can't talk to girls he can still like them and well Mikasa is gorgeous and she seems to like him but why.

After the lecture there's no more classes so he heads back to his flat he shares with Jean he already knows that Jean's staying over at Marco's for a while so he has the flat to himself he drops his bag in his room then goes into the kitchen and takes a Rustlers Burger out of the cupboard and heats it up in the microwave, He takes the burger into his room.

He eats the burger then looks at his hand the hand that Mikasa touched and brushed her thumb over it felt nice although it was weird. He grabs a pen and some paper and writes it down onto some paper. He looks at the paper then leaves his room and takes a hot shower.

He's in the shower for 20 minutes when he gets out he changes into a fresh t-shirt and shorts then lies down on his bed after a minute he looks at the paper and the Skype address her Skype address. He's never dated before so what's he even going to say to her.

He sighs and screws up the paper and throws it in the bin then he falls asleep.

He wakes up three hours later he sits up in bed he immediately looks at the bin. He climbs out of his bed and retrieves the paper from the bin.

He unravels the paper and looks at the address he sighs then picks up his laptop at first he checks his emails mostly junk mail stupid enlarge your penis emails and other crap emails he deletes them all.

He logs onto Skype none of his friends are online at the moment he picks up the paper and puts in her Skype username. He sends her a friend request then opens up another window and logs into Facebook.

When Mikasa gets home she takes a long shower she's surprised she actually kissed him that wasn't planned at all not that she didn't enjoy it the Skype chat was planned though she changes into fresh clothes then grabs her laptop.

She opens up Skype and she sees a friend request from YeagerBomb she smiles must be Eren she knows his names Eren Yeager so she accepts the request luckily he's still online so she smiles.

Eren's on Facebook when he hears a beep he goes back to the Skype window she just accepted his friend request. He goes to open up a chat box but stops before he types anything he's still nervous so he closes the chat box and goes back to Facebook.

She comes back to her room with a sandwich and a soda she checks the chat box still no message from Eren she sighs she opens her soda and takes a swig then she opens up a chat box and sends Eren a message she types in "Hello."

Then waits for him to reply she picks up her sandwich and takes a bite crisp sandwich she loves them.

Eren's hungry again so he leaves his room and makes himself a crisp sandwich along with a grabbing a Pepsi Max he puts his sandwich on a plate and goes back to his room he opens his Pepsi and takes a drink he sees he's received a message on Skype.

At first he does nothing it might not be her it could be one of his friends he opens the page and sees it's from her so he sighs he opens up the chat box to see what she wrote it's only a simple Hello exactly what he was going to type to her he stares at the screen and sighs Calm down Eren she can't see you, Come on you can at least talk to her

Although there is an option to open up a wireless two-way screen. He takes a bite out of his crisp sandwich and another swig of his Pepsi before he replies to her only a simple "Hello."

She's talking to her mom on her mobile when she sees Eren's reply she smiles "Got to go mom will speak on Saturday."

Moriko smiles "OK dear speak then."

Mikasa hangs up then picks up her laptop then types a message to him "I didn't think you'd reply."

He reads her message and sighs if he's honest he nearly didn't he replies to her "I nearly didn't."

At first, she's sad but then she likes him she won't give up easy so she smiles and replies back "I'm glad you did so how are you."

He reads the message and smiles he takes another bite of his sandwich and another swig of his Pepsi then he replies "I'm OK, just eating a crisp sandwich and drinking a Pepsi Max."

She smiles and looks at her own food and drink she hasn't got a Peps Max she has a Cherry Coke but she does have a crisp sandwich at least they have that in common.

She smiles whilst she type's "Me to a crisp sandwich and a cherry coke."

He smiles he likes Cherry Coke also he smiles and replies "What flavor crisps."

She smiles Weird question but oh well and replies "Seabrook Beefy flavor and yourself."

He chuckles and replies "Same as you."

She smiles and takes another bite of her sandwich and a swig of Cherry Coke then replies "How cool is that we're both eating Beefy Seabrook crisp sandwiches and a soda although their different flavors I knew we were alike."

He smiles when he reads her message she has a point though well loads of his friends do that he's still surprised that she likes him but why. She's very attractive she could probably have whomever she wants so why does she like him.

She's one of the hottest girls he's ever seen she did kiss him though.

He sighs then replies to her "Why do you like me."

When she reads the message she smiles why does she like him she already said he was cute he's athletic, she's seen his muscles once at the gym so she just smiles again and types "I just do, so did you like the album."

He reads the message it's not really an answer so he just groans but replies to her "The album is great I've been looking for the Reise Reise album for a while now."

She smiles then replies "Glad we had it in then."

He nods he's taking a risk here but can't hurt to get to know her he replies "What bands do you like."

She smiles when she reads the message Bonding time good "I like Rammstein like you I also like Muse, Metallica, Disturbed and some others."

He smiles She likes most of the bands I like this is too weird he replies "You ever heard of Hans Zimmer."

She reads the message then thinks the name sounds familiar but she's not sure so she replies "I'm not sure."

He smiles then replies "You've probably heard his music he does a lot of action films songs like Batman Begins, King Arthur, Gladiator, The Rock and even The Lion King and much more he even did the main soundtrack for modern warfare 2 also."

When she reads the reply she's shocked its true she has heard his music before but Modern Warfare 2 that's cool she remembers the soundtrack it was cool she replies "I've heard a lot of his music then it's weird I didn't know before."

He smiles "I have the king Arthur soundtrack and a double disc set with songs he's done for many of the films he's done."

She smiles "That's cool you'll have to show me then I want proof."

He smiles then replies "Why would I consider that we barely know each other."

She laughs then types "My name is Mikasa Ackerman I'm 16 we like the same bands and films I think, we both like crisp sandwiches also I like you and want to get to know you better and maybe even kiss you again I enjoyed our last kiss."

He reads the message twice before he smiles but he's still unsure why she likes him of all people. He replies to her "Why do you want to kiss me again."

She smiles he really must not have dated before but knowing his situation it's doubtful he's dated before.

She smiles before replying "Because I enjoyed the kiss and want to do it again didn't you like it."

He reads the message and sighs she could be with anyone so why does she want him.

He replies "The kiss was nice I've never been kissed before well other than by my mom but that wasn't on the lips which is good but why would you want to be with me you could be with anyone you wanted so why me."

She sighs then replies "Because I like you, were similar in our interests and I don't want anyone else I want to be with you."

He's stunned she really likes him a lot it seems he doesn't really know what to say then she sends another message "Do you think I'm pretty."

He groans of course he does. He replies "Of course I do your more than pretty your beautiful."

When she reads that message she blushes and in her head, she's bouncing around the room acting like a kid again he thinks she's beautiful not many people have told her that before other than her parents.

She replies "I've had a crush on you since year nine of high school."

He reads the message and he's surprised he didn't even know she went to the same high school as him he only just found out they went to the same college today, He can't believe she's liked him that long.

She waits for his reply it's been about three minutes since she sent that last message she hopes she hasn't scared him off she really likes him yes Annie thinks he's cute too but she wants him and Annie knows she's liked him so she'll back off well she hopes so.

He reads the whole chat from the start to the end three times he likes her he really does sending messages is OK but he can't talk to her face to face so how is this going to work.

He doesn't know what to do but she's probably waiting for a reply so he replies to her "I like you, Mikasa, your beautiful I have actually seen you in the gym before your athletic like me but I'm new at all this relationship stuff I can't even talk to girls so how could I ever date you."

She smiles He likes me to strike two then she replies "You like me to."

He reads the message and replies "Yes, I do although I only found out today that we went to the same college and then you also just told me we went to high school together also it's a lot to take in I do like you but I'm new at all this I have to go now."

She sighs but replies "I understand, I'll give you some time but I'm not the only one who likes you Eren but bye."


	3. Romance

**Achilles Heel Part 3 Romance**

The next day Eren gets to college all he's thought about since he got off Skype was what they talked about. He still can't believe she actually likes him he does like her to he enjoyed talking to her they had quite a lot in common.

She's also beautiful she's athletic she's funny and seems smart but although she said she doesn't want to be with anyone but him he still can't understand why.

He's with all his friends he sees her with Annie he's about to look away when she turns to him and they lock eyes she then smiles at him and he smiles back then she looks away.

Reiner nudges him "I saw that."

Eren looks at him "Saw what."

He rolls his eyes "You locked eyes with each other then you smiled at each other before she looked away."

Eren sighs "So I like her she's a nice girl but what can I do I can't talk to her well not face to face."

Reiner nods "It looks mutual to me."

Eren sighs and tells Reiner about what happened last night.

He smiles "So you spoke to her via Skype that's something at least and you like each other she's a good catch buddy a lot of guys have their eyes on her and I've even seen a few girls kind of kinky don't you think but she only has eyes for your dumb ass its kind of sweet I guess."

Eren sighs "Don't call me a dumb ass you dumb ass but I like her Reiner but what can I do."

Reiner shrugs "That's the million-dollar question."

He leaves Eren to his thoughts he looks back at Mikasa and Annie and sighs he looks away then sees other girls looking at him so he looks away and sighs he starts to listen to what everyone else is talking about.

After Smiling at Eren she's talking to Annie. Annie smiles "So you both like each other that's cool and don't worry I won't get in the way yes I think he's cute but you like him and your my girl I wouldn't do that to you I'll try and keep other girls away also so what you going to do now."

Mikasa sighs "I'm not sure I said I'll give him some time I guess."

Annie smirks "No you won't your talking to him tonight find out who is roommate is then ask if he's going out then go and find out where he lives and visit him and see where that takes you."

Mikasa looks at Annie "I said I'd give him some space to think he likes me and I like him he's new at relationships and everything else."

Annie rolls her eyes "Look around you girl there's plenty of girls who like him don't give them a chance to worm their way in don't let them make a move make your own move before it's too late."

Mikasa sighs "But he's new to all this relationship thing I don't want to go too fast."

Annie sighs "I know what you're saying but think about it this way do you think any girl will care, he's 16 like you are, you also have a lot in common so just try and see what happens."

Mikasa sighs she's seen other girls checking him out in football and other things she's heard girls giggling and talking about him. She sighs "OK I'll do it I just hope it doesn't backfire on me."

Annie shrugs "You can't be too careful or you may lose him but otherwise you won't I take it you don't want that to happen."

She sighs "No it would be a disaster if he met someone else."

Annie looks at her "You like him that much."

Mikasa nods "Yes I do."

Annie nods "Then get your man."

Mikasa just nods "Oh I will."

It's now 6 pm and Eren's back at home Jean went out to Marco's house earlier he'll probably be there for most of the night but who knows with Jean. He opens Skype and sees Sasha and Connie online so he talks to them for a while.

An hour later he's lying back in his bed he's so bored right now so he's just thinking about her again she likes him but she also said she's not the only one he doesn't really know what he wants.

If he's honest he'd like to be with Mikasa they have a lot in common and well she's beautiful he's never seen anyone like her before he can't believe she's liked him for so long.

Mikasa's lying down in her bed she keeps glancing at her laptop she knows she said she would chat with Eren but she also told Eren she was going to give him some time to work everything out.

After five minutes she sighs and just grabs her laptop and logs in and goes straight to Skype she sees that he's online so she smiles and opens up a chat with him she stops she's not sure what she's going to say after a minute she sighs then just types a message "Hello Eren I know I said I'd give you time but can I talk to you."

Eren's half asleep when he hears a beep and looks at his laptop and sees that he has a message from Skype he looks closer and notices it's her he reads the message he does nothing at first then he replies "Hi Mikasa, what's up."

She smiles when he replies she wonders what she's going to say then she types again "Hey so I wanted to ask you who your roommate is and where you live."

He reads the message at first he's unsure how to respond she's pretty blunt, He replies "Why do you want to know that."

She smiles and replies "Pretty please with a cherry on top."

He smiles, She's so childish but for some reason, he types in his address and his roommate although why she wants to know that is just weird.

She reads the message and smiles that they are only five minutes away she smiles then she decides to reply to him "That's only five minutes from mine is your roommate in."

He reads the message and he's kind of shocked she doesn't live that far away. Why does she want to know if Jean's here he replies though "Jean's not here right now why do you ask."

He waits for a reply and after a minute he notices she goes offline. He sighs that was just weird she really is a weird girl.

He checks Skype nobody else is online so he closes down his laptop and just lies in bed. A few minutes later he hears a knock at his flat door it's not Jean unless he's left his key again it wouldn't be the first time or the last.

He climbs off his bed he approaches the door then he looks down he's only wearing jeans no top he opens the door and its Mikasa she smiles "Hey."

He just stares at her then he scratches his head "Hey what are you doing here."

She smiles "Can I come in."

He's shocked this is going pretty fast it's a pretty big step from talking on Skype.

He steps back and lets her in though. He leads her to the front room not that it's a big flat it's only the next room from the front door. She looks around and he nods "I'll be right back."

Before he can move though she pushes him onto the couch then sits on his lap. He looks at her "What are you doing."

She smiles "Hey."

He doesn't know what to do this is going very fast but he stammers "H-H-Hey."

She smiles "I like you Eren and don't want to lose you to someone else."

He nods "O-OK."

She leans in and kisses him on the lips again unlike last time he kisses her back she smiles and they start kissing again.

She wraps her arms around his neck and they continue kissing at first it was pretty bad He's never kissed anyone before but after a few seconds it gets better she then pulls back and smiles and so does he.

She smiles "I want you to be my boyfriend."

He looks at her "What, Seriously."

She nods "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't mean it."

He nods "I've never dated before."

She smiles "That's OK now let's go to your room."

He looks at her "W-W-Why."

She smiles "You'll see soon enough." She stands up and takes his hands with both of hers and pulls him up so he's now standing up then she lets go with one hand but with the other one she locks her hand with his he looks down and she smiles.

He leads her to his room as soon as he goes to close his door she starts taking off her clothes when he turns around he sees her pulling down her panties he looks at her body she looks so beautiful nice breasts ripped body like his her skin as white as snow.

She then walks towards him and kisses him and goes straight for his jeans he doesn't try and stop her after a few seconds his jeans and boxers are down at his ankles. He steps out of them and she takes his hands again and leads him to his bed.

When they get in he pulls the covers over them she uses her hands to brush over his muscles then he kisses her and then they start going at it using protection of course. This is all new territory to him but he's enjoying it.

30 minutes later there lying in each other's arms she smiles "That was long overdue for the both of us."

He smiles "OK."

Just then they hear the front door open and Eren groans she smiles "Jean I take it."

He nods "Yea."

She smiles "I better go."

He sighs "Really."

She smiles "We can do this again soon."

He nods "OK."

They both get dressed and they leave his room he leads her to the front door, Jean sees them and is pretty surprised he watches as she kisses Eren and he kisses her back and he smiles. About damn time.

Mikasa kisses him one last time "I'll see you tomorrow then."

He smiles "OK." He opens the door and she kisses him again before she leaves.

When he closes the door he hears a cough from behind him he turns around and sees Jean smirking "Just what have you two been up to?"

Eren shrugs "Boyfriend and Girlfriend stuff I guess."

Jean smirks "So you're a couple now what else did you do."

Eren smirks "None of your business I'm going to bed Laters."

Jean smirks "You fucked didn't you."

Eren turns back around and grins "Not going to say yes or no."

Eren grins again then walks to his room and closes his door.

When Mikasa gets back to her flat she opens the door and sees Annie in the kitchen leaning on the counter with a mug of coffee. Annie smiles "Where have you been."

Mikasa smiles "I was with my boyfriend."

Annie smiles "And who might that be."

Mikasa smiles "Who do you think Eren, of course, I went over to his flat he only lives five minutes away and his roommate is Jean well I went over there and well we had sex and it was amazing well I'm off to bed."

Annie laughs "So it worked then led to sex go, girl."

Mikasa smiles "Night Annie."

Annie smirks "Night Mikasa."

Mikasa goes to her room and gets ready for bed she changes into her pyjamas and brushes her teeth then she lies down and smiles she hadn't gone over there to have sex with him but seeing him topless made her go into overdrive she had to taste him every part of him and she did just that and she loved every moment she can't wait to do it again.

The next day Eren's with his friends when Mikasa and Annie see them and approaches them. Jean smiles and nudges Eren when they approach the group.

Jean introduces everyone Jean leaves Eren for last he smiles "Of course you know Eren right, Mikasa."

She nods and sits in Eren's lap then she turns around and kisses him on the lips and he kisses her back.

Everyone but Annie and Jean are shocked she then turns around and leans her back against Eren's chest and he wraps his arms around her and she takes his hands and interlocks them with her own.

Annie laughs "So did you tell them what happened last night Eren."

He looks at her "Tell them what exactly."

She smiles "That your now in a relationship and that you slept together last night."

Jean smiles "I knew it."

Reiner laughs "So you figured out your dilemma than the language of love aye."

Everyone laughs Annie looks around she can see a lot of girls looking at Eren and looking away sad she smiles "Look at them all they look devastated." Eren looks around and just shrugs.

Mikasa smiles and kisses him and he kisses her. She smiles "I've liked Eren for ages nobody was going to get Eren but me."

Reiner smiles "Well you two look good together I saw the little smiles yesterday but damn was it your intention to sleep with him yesterday."

Mikasa smiles "Not really, but when I got there he was topless so it was hard to resist" Reiner rolls his eyes "You should have done that earlier bud." Eren just shrugs.

Later that evening Mikasa's in her flat she's bored she smiles and runs into her bedroom and empties her bag of college stuff and shoves in clothes instead it's a bank holiday so that means three days off of college she rams in her clothes and toiletries then she goes to her front door Annie smiles "What you up to."

Mikasa smiles "Spending the weekend at Eren's."

Annie grins "Have fun lovebirds."

Mikasa chuckles "Oh, I intend to."

Eren's in his room it's been quite a day a few girls approached him and asked him what he saw in Mikasa some called her names but he just laughed at them and told them that she was more beautiful than any women he's ever seen and he never really looked at anyone that carefully.

That usually caused them to walk away not that he cared what anyone else thought. Jean's just cleaned the kitchen and is on his way to his own bedroom when he hears a knock at the door he looks at the clock it's like 10 pm who could this be, he has an idea who it could be and smiles and opens the door and he's right standing at the door is Mikasa he smiles "A bit late aren't you."

She shrugs "Is he here and I'm staying the night maybe longer."

Jean nods "Oh I see well you know where his room is, go right ahead but before you go can I ask you something."

She nods "Sure."

He smiles "You two seem good together don't rush things OK."

She nods "I won't." She goes to Eren's door and knocks.

Eren opens the door he's surprised to see her he's pretty tired she smiles "Hey boyfriend."

He smiles "Hey."

She smiles "I'm staying here tonight and maybe for the whole of the bank holiday you don't mind do you."

He smiles "Come in."

She plants down her bag and he smiles "That seemed heavy what you got in there the kitchen sink."

She smiles "No only clothes and toiletries until Tuesday."

He nods "Oh OK."

She grabs her pajamas and toiletries then heads to the bathroom. After she's changed into her pajamas she brushes her teeth. When she comes back into the room she slides into bed beside Eren and they cuddle up together.

He smiles "A lot of girls were asking about why I'm with you some even insulted you there just jealous."

She nods "Screw them."

He smiles "I wouldn't do that to you."

She chuckles "Good point."

He smiles "Reiner told me that some girls even like you."

She's shocked "Seriously I don't think I'd even go with a girl."

He nods "I thought all women wanted to experiment at least once."

She smiles "Do you want me to."

He smiles and kisses her "Nope, but if you did who would It be with."

She smiles "That's easy Annie."

He smiles "That simple aye."

She nods "What about you."

He raises an eyebrow "What do you mean would I sleep with another girl would I sleep with."

She decides to tease him "No I'm talking about a guy."

He shudders "That is not funny I'd never do that maybe women do that don't think guys do that sort of thing. So you'd really experiment with Annie."

She smirks "Are you worried I'll actually do it."

He smiles "I hope not but if you do can I join in."

She smiles "You serious."

He shrugs "Hypothetically speaking I mean plus I'm a guy we fantasize about two women at once."

She smiles "If I ever did I'll let you know."

He chuckles "You do that."

She smiles "Are you thinking what it would be like."

He smiles "No."

She smiles "Liar."

He smiles "Shush." He kisses her and she kisses him then she leans into him and they fall asleep.


End file.
